You Don't Need Girls
by ruiiko
Summary: Robin and Kid Flash have been dating in secret for a while now, when the Flash and Batman are just starting to catch on. Batman can't say he's upset by the news, because a memory from 5 years ago comes to mind...


**This one was kinda fun to write. Okay, enjoy and review!**

* * *

"Wall-man!" An ecstatic Dick Grayson grinned, as his fingers intertwined with his best 'bud', pulling him in for a quick hug.

"Rob," Wally replied, just as excitedly, happy to accept the hug. After a moment, they pulled away, and instead, Dick placed his hands on Wally's shoulders, leaning in to give him quick peck on the lips. The ginger simply laughed, as he pulled his arms around Dick's waist, and deepened their kiss, to make it last longer. After a moment, they pulled away, and Dick leaned his head against Wally's shoulder in embarrassment. "Good to see you, my man." Wally simply grinned, as he gave his flustered boyfriend a pat on the back.

A smile was found on the younger's lips, as he lifted his head. It was a good day-a lovely sunny weekend, and the two had decided to hangout downtime, just as friends. As lovers. _Not _as team-mates. No, today, they wouldn't be Robin and Kid Flash, but rather, their true selves. Today they would be _Dick and Wally. _And Dick would be spared of a mask, or even sunglasses.

"I'm glad you're able to hangout today-there's a 10 dollar meal deal for two, at the restaurant around here." Wally grinned, as his fingers intertwined with Dick's, and they made their way down the sidewalks.

"Yeah, well... so am I." Dick laughed a little-it could be hard to get away from Batman for even a few seconds! Even when he wasn't around, there was Alfred to worry about, or even the fact that the Bats _always _knew what he was doing, without having to be around. The man was rather paranoid, and that's what Dick disliked the most about being his partner. He appreciated everything he had done for him, but he could be a little over the top at times. The boy paused, looking back over to his boyfriend. "Is food all you think about?" He challenged, raising a brow.

Wally turned bright red, as he used his free hand to rub the back of his neck. He let out a nervous laugh. "Heh... no..." His words trailed off. "I... think about you, too!" He then said with confidence, as he leaned down to peck Dick on the cheek.

It was Dick's turn to blush. "I'll accept that."

Yes, it seemed like the perfect day. Sun was shining, birds were chirping, and the young couple were happy together, with nothing to disturb them.

Right?

_Wrong._

Not too far away, not just Batman, but the Flash too, were assembled atop of a building. _Spying _on the two boys, from afar.

"I told you!" The Flash insisted, as Batman let out a sigh, pulling his binoculars away from his face. He let out a grunt slightly, as he turned back to the other. He wasn't exactly distressed, as he was more stressed. While the rest of the league seemed oblivious to the relationship founded by the two boys, the Flash had had his suspicions. It didn't exactly bother him-but he always found himself questioning why Wally seemed all the more happier. Whenever the young Flash was on his phone, grinning at his screen, Barry would try and ask why he was so happy, to which Wally would reply _"Nothing." _Not too mention the fact he and Robin were always so close-like they were more than bros, or more than just _best friends_. Wally was just always so happy around the Boy Wonder.

"I can't _believe _he wouldn't tell me..." The Flash marveled, as he looked onward.

Batman was silent, as the Flash had his speculations, pacing back and forth with wonder.

"I mean, I don't care who he dates, but..." He mumbled to himself, and upon hearing this, a fairly good idea popped into his head on why his _own _sidekick hadn't told him sooner.

"I think I might have a good idea." Batman interrupted Barry's train of thoughts. The speedster simply looked up to him with curiosity, as he let out a sigh.

_Flash back-5 years ago..._

_"Gee, Batman, that girl from earlier sure was a cutie..." A love-struck Robin mused, his cheeks dusted with blush._

_This hadn't been too long after Dick had been taken in by Batman. His parents had been murdered-and seeing himself within the young boy, Batman had vowed they would take down the men who did this, and bring them to justice. And while they were working on that case, that didn't mean life didn't stand still. __**Crime **__didn't stand still. There were still numerous amounts of villains within Gotham City that needed to be taken down-and Batman had to admit-even at such a young age, Robin was great at crime-fighting. He supposed with all the training within the circus-it would just come natural to him._

_However so, throughout all the crime fighting, that didn't mean Robin was any less of a human. He was still a person-still a young boy, and he still had __**feelings. **__And sometimes, these feelings could get in the way of fighting crime._

_While Robin marveled on about the cute girl that he had been watching afar while on their mission, Batman stopped. Eye twitching, he turned to face his young ward, and nealt down to his level. Robin just grinned-his eyes wide with joy. "Robin," He growled, and grabbed him by the shoulders with a tight force, so he was unable to move._

_Robin paused, seeing the pure fury in his eyes. His smile dropped. _

_"We had a __**mission. **__The Joker was on the loose... where __**were **__you when you were needed?" Batman growled, his voice low. However, Robin could see the storm behind the rain. Batman was __**mad, **__and Robin was silent. _

_Batman's lips formed a straight line. "You were admiring that girl the whole time." He said, flat out. Robin opened his mouth to defend himself, but his mentor cut him off, as he started to yell. "Robin, we're crime fighters! We have no __**time **__for girls! __**Okay**__? You have no time for girls! And you sure as hell don't need one to complete you, okay?! Chicks just waste your time, and get in the way of crime fighting! You're my side-kick for a __**reason**__! __**You. don't. like. girls." **_

_Robin was in tears by now, as Batman shook him with every bellow of his words. He then gave his sidekick a slight shove, as to get him out of the way. Shaking his head, he got up, leaving the Boy Wonder behind to ponder his actions. "Just be lucky I managed to get that crazed lunatic behind bars again, or you wouldn't have any time to gawk at girls." _

"Woah..." The Flash's eyes were wide, by the time Batman had finished explaining how this may have changed Robin.

Batman sighed, as he rubbed his temple in distress. "Maybe I was a little hard on him, back then." He mumbled under his breathe. Looking away from the speedster, he glanced onward, and pulled up his binoculars again. Getting an up-close and personal view of his side-kick, he could see the two boys entering a fast food restaurant.

And Dick actually looked _happy._

Batman let out a sigh again, as he turned his back. "I don't care who he dates... and you shouldn't either." He said at last, and began to walk off. The Flash followed after him, with curiosity.

"After all, the two are already best friends, anyways. If this makes him happy, then so be it."


End file.
